In order to refresh a seated person, vehicle seats including various kinds of devices are proposed. Here, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle seat including a vibration device which gives a local stimulus to a seated person's waist, and an air massage device which locally presses a seated person's back. Since a seated person can be relaxed by activating these devices, the degree of fatigue resulting from prolonged seating of the seated person can be reduced.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-198070